


A Sec

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “Hey, Sara, can I borrow you for a sex?”The rhythmic clang of the salmon ladder stops, and it takes Felicity a second to realize what she said. She definitely hadn’t meant to say that, but Sara, especially Sara on the salmon ladder, is distracting and Felicity is only human. It doesn’t stop her from wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her whole as everyone in the foundry stops what they’re doing to look at her.“A sec! I meant a sec, can I borrow you for a second.”





	A Sec

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a screenshot with something like "Can I borrow you for a sex" (it was a long time ago) and turned into this, hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for the beta♥

“Hey, Sara, can I borrow you for a sex?” 

The rhythmic clang of the salmon ladder stops, and it takes Felicity a second to realize what she said. She definitely hadn’t meant to say  _ that _ , but Sara, especially Sara on the salmon ladder, is distracting and Felicity is only human. It doesn’t stop her from wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her whole as everyone in the foundry stops what they’re doing to look at her. 

“A sec! I meant a sec, can I borrow you for a second.” She hears the sound of Sara’s feet hitting the ground as she starts making her way towards Felicity’s chair. When she reaches it, she puts her hand on Felicity’s shoulder instead of the back of the chair like she usually does, and when she leans in she does so close to Felicity’s ear, talking quietly so only she can hear her words. 

“What can I do you for?” The words, along with Sara’s breath on her ear, send a shiver down Felicity’s spine. 

“Don’t you mean do for me?” 

“Yeah, that too.” Felicity doesn’t need to look at Sara to know there’s a smirk currently playing at her lips. 

She doesn’t realize she’s done nothing but stare at her computer screen, frozen from Sara’s words and how close she is, for the past minute before Sara’s hand moves across her back and Sara turns her head to look at Felicity instead of the screen. 

“You said you wanted my help?” Sara asks innocently, as if she hadn’t flirted with Felicity just a minute before, as if her hand wasn’t still gently pressed to Felicity’s back.

Felicity explains what she needs Sara to do, hyper aware of Sara intently watching her face as she speaks, and speaks, and speaks. She doesn’t stop until Sara puts a hand over one of her own.

“Press this button when you say so, got it,” Sara says with a smile as she takes Felicity’s tablet from her. Felicity finally lets out a breath when Sara stops looking at her, instead turning her attention to the tablet in her hands.

 

After that, Sara starts to flirt with Felicity a lot more. Felicity assumes it to be friendly flirting, of course. Sara’s figured out she has a certain effect on Felicity and finds amusement in how exactly she affects her. 

One of the things she has started doing is always putting her hand on Felicity’s back when Felicity has something to show her, and Felicity is proud to say that she only loses her train of thought a  _ majority _ of the times it happens.

Sara has also decided that every time she isn’t out with Oliver and Diggle or busy bartending, is a good time to spend in the foundry working out. A lot of which happens specifically on the salmon ladder. Right in front of where Felicity usually works.

Which is exactly what she is doing right now. Thea has given her the night off to have some fun, as, in Thea’s words, Sara always seems to be at the bar nowadays. Of course, the reason Sara is always at the bar is more than just her bartending job, evident by the fact that she’s still technically on the bar’s property, albeit in a room no one thinks is accessible anymore.

Felicity sighs as she stares at her screen. She has lost count of how many times she has tried to solve the task Oliver had given her before going out for the night. Every time she thinks she’ll be able to solve it, the sound of Sara climbing the salmon ladder distracts her, making her lose her train of thought as she looks up from her screen to not so subtly gawk at her instead. At least Sara isn’t looking at her — maybe her gawking can go unnoticed.

Of course, with a trained assassin in the room, nothing goes unnoticed. The familiar sound of Sara’s feet hitting the floor, after she drops down from the highest rung on the ladder, is followed by Sara’s breathy voice as she moves towards her water bottle.

“Watching me instead of that screen of yours doesn’t seem like the best work policy,” she says, pulling Felicity’s attention back to her just in time to see her gulp down half of her water.

“I— I wasn’t,” Felicity starts, but finds herself unable to finish it when her eyes land on Sara’s exposed throat.

Sara looks like she’s about to say something when she lowers her bottle, sending Felicity a mischievous look, but the sound of someone hurrying down the foundry stairs makes Sara turn her attention away from her. Felicity is definitely not disappointed at Sara no longer paying attention to her.

“Ollie, how’d it go?” Sara asks, all playfulness dropped from her voice and body language.

“Oh, you know, the usual. I gave Officer Lance something to do instead of just driving around. What are you doing here? I thought you were working tonight.”

“Thea gave me the night off, something about hanging around here too much.”

Oliver nods thoughtfully. “And you decided to spend it hanging around here?”

“Figured Felicity could use the company.”  _ More like the distraction _ , Felicity thinks, as Sara looks at her from the corner of her eye. Felicity gets so distracted by looking at Sara then that she doesn’t notice she’s being talked to until Oliver dumps his bow on her desk.

“What?” she asks, tearing her eyes away from Sara’s very visible arms.

“I asked if you managed to do what I asked you to. Hey, are you okay? You look hot.” Oliver sounds worried as he stretches an arm across the desk, trying to reach Felicity’s forehead.

“I’m fine, totally fine, it’s just a little hot down here, not really that great ventilation as our base is literally in the basement of a really full club, I mean who wouldn’t be hot down here. We should definitely get an AC down here or something because it is  _ hot _ .” Felicity stops herself as the two people with her just stare at her. Oliver looks even more puzzled than before, but Sara just looks amused more than anything. “I did not finish it, no. I will get right on that!”

Oliver spends a second more looking at her before shrugging, picking his bow back up as he moves to somewhere he can get out of his Arrow costume.

Felicity jumps in her chair when there’s suddenly a presence at her side. In the time Felicity’s attention has been on Oliver, Sara has decided to move over to her, leaning against the desk next to Felicity’s chair.

“He’s right, you know. You do look very hot.”

“Wha— I,” Felicity sputters, looking straight at her screen.

Sara giggles as she reaches a hand out for her forehead, and Felicity wishes she could hear that sound on repeat. “You sure you’re not starting to get sick?”

“I’m fine,” Felicity says, voice just an octave higher than normal.

Sara regards her for a moment, furrowing her brows in thought, before pushing away from the desk. “I’m gonna go see what Starling has to offer outside of this building, spend my night off the way Thea wanted,” Sara says, suddenly a hurry to her words that she hasn’t had all night. She barely remembers to fetch her jacket before she’s sprinting up the stairs.

“Bye,” Felicity says to the air, sighing as she finally turns her attention to what Oliver wanted her to do at the start of the night.

 

The next time they’re in the foundry together, Sara mostly ignores her. Or, ignore isn’t the right word, she acknowledges Felicity and talks when prompted, but there is none of her patented flirtiness or playfulness. She’s just serious, sharpening some weapons as Felicity talks through her own comms, looking like she wishes she was out with Oliver and Diggle instead. Not to mention it’s the first time in days that they have been alone together, as Sara has been more eager than usual to go patrolling with the boys.

Felicity is, to put it lightly, confused. It’s not like she has fooled herself into thinking Sara actually  _ likes _ her, but the change is still sudden, and Felicity doesn’t know what caused it. Maybe Sara has finally grown tired of her constant staring.

“I’m sure Oliver wouldn’t mind if you went out on patrol,” Felicity pipes up when her comms grow quiet, the silence too much for her to take.

Sara looks up from the knife she is sharpening, a curious look on her face. “I don’t need Ollie’s permission to go out.”

“Of course you don’t. It’s just, he and Dig are on a two man job, and you looked like you wanted to go with when they went, and you’re  _ clearly _ not having any fun here—”

“Who said sharpening knives isn’t fun?” Felicity can’t tell if Sara is joking or being sarcastic.

“I mean, if you  _ like _ spending your night sharpening knives, you do you. It’s just that you don’t seem like you’re having any fun, like at all, which is a little strange because you used to seem like you were having fun with the boys away but now you’re not even paying me any attention or saying anything, and I don’t think I’ve seen you smile in  _ days _ , which is—”

“Felicity, don’t forget to breathe.” Sara puts down her knife and stands up, and Felicity thinks she sees just a hint of something that isn’t brooding in her eyes. “I like being here. With you.” Sara looks away from her, a frown on her face.

“You sure? Because lately it seems like you’ve been trying to spend time  _ away _ from me.” Felicity hates the way her stomach churns at her own words, but it’s better than the feeling she gets at not knowing why Sara suddenly changed her attitude with her.

“I thought that it would be better.” Sara sighs and slowly walks over to Felicity’s desk, mimicking her position from a few days ago, leaning against it. This time, Felicity looks straight at her, ignoring the screen she is supposed to be paying attention to. Sara reaches for her face, fixing her glasses that have slipped halfway down her nose. 

“You’re cute,” she says, after what feels like an eternity, making Felicity’s heart flutter. She removes her hand and crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking away from Felicity. “Someone like me doesn’t go very well with cute. As much as I tried to fool myself into thinking that… It’s better if I stay away.”

“Fool yourself into thinking what?”

Sara glances back at her, slightly parting her lips as if she’s preparing to give an answer. Just as she does, there’s a loud beep from Felicity’s computer, and instead of offering an answer, Sara starts to pull away. Felicity reaches a hand out for her arm, stopping her before she can walk away, ignoring the beeping.

“Fool yourself into thinking what, Sara?” she repeats, heart beating faster at the thoughts flowing through her mind.

“Aren’t you going to do something about that?” Sara asks, gesturing to the screen with her still crossed arms, looking like she wants to bolt.

“No. Fool yourself into thinking what?” No matter what Sara’s answer might entail, Felicity knows she can’t let her leave without knowing what it is.

Sara looks at the wall behind Felicity for a few seconds, before sighing and turning her eyes back on her. “Fool myself into thinking that all that ogling of yours isn’t  _ just _ because you think I’m hot.”

Felicity’s mouth falls open. Despite needing an answer, she hadn’t expected it to be quite so blunt, hadn’t expected Sara to call her out on her staring. “It’s not,” she says, the two words rushing out of her mouth. “I mean, obviously you’re very nice to look at—” Sara shakes her head, the corner of her lip pulling up just a little— “but I like  _ you _ , really like you, for more than just your body. I would never objectify anyone, especially not a teammate—” Felicity stops talking when there’s a sudden thumb on her lips.

“This is a bad idea,” Sara sighs, tracing her thumb over Felicity’s lower lip.

“Compared to some of the ideas we’ve all been a part of, I’d say this is one of the better ones,” Felicity says quietly, afraid that any movement will scare Sara away.

Sara draws her brows together, lightly scratching Felicity’s lip with the nail of her thumb. She nods thoughtfully, before slowly leaning down. Felicity holds her breath as she feels Sara’s lips just barely brush against her own, bracing herself for the full force of them. Only, it never comes, as instead her computer picks that moment to start beeping again.

Felicity half groans, half growls at the sound, but she reaches her hands out before Sara can pull away. She knows very well that Sara is much stronger than her and can pull away if she truly wants to, but she is pleased when Sara stops as her hands reach her. “Don’t you dare not finish what you started,” she says, looking right into Sara’s much too pretty eyes.

“I think Ollie wants your attention,” Sara sighs, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

“Oliver can wait.”

Sara smiles, letting her eyes travel over Felicity’s face, then brings a hand up to cup her cheek. “If you insist,” she says, and Felicity is about to protest the way she says it, but her protest dies in her throat when Sara’s lips are finally on hers. 

She closes her eyes, trying to pull Sara closer, but her computer beeps again and Sara pulls back.

“Make that beeping go away and maybe I’ll do that again,” Sara says, a familiar, playful smile back on her lips as she nods towards the screen.

“You better,” Felicity grumbles, wanting nothing more than for the screen to shut itself off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hmu up on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), I also take prompts


End file.
